murum_ad_hortumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger
= Ranger = Alignment:Any Hit Die:d8 Starting age: Moderate Class Skills Edit Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at 1st Level:6+Int mod x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level:6+Int mod Class Features Edit All of the following are class features of the Ranger Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light armor and shields (except tower shields). Bonus Feats ''Abilitys'' '''Track: A ranger gains Track as a bonus feat. Wild Empathy (Ex): A ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. Combat Style (Ex): At 2nd level, a ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict his selection of feats or special abilities in any way. If the ranger selects archery, he is treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selects two-weapon combat, he is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. The benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Endurance: A ranger gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd level. Animal Companion (Ex): At 4th level, a ranger gains an animal companion selected from the following list: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse (light or heavy), owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), or wolf. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the following creatures are also available: crocodile, porpoise, medium shark, and squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on her adventures as appropriate for its kind. This ability functions like the druid ability of the same name, except that the ranger’s effective druid level is one-half his ranger level. A ranger may select from the alternative lists of animal companions just as a druid can, though again his effective druid level is half his ranger level. Like a druid, a ranger cannot select an alternative animal if the choice would reduce his effective druid level below 1st. Freedom of Movement: : spelllike ability: A ranger of 16th level or higher can use freedom of movement on himself once per day, as a caster whose level is equal to one-half the ranger's class level. Fast Move Movement: : A rangers land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. : This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. : Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. Healing Touch: :: spelllike ability: Once per day, a ranger of 13th level or higher can use either neutralize poison or remove disease, as a caster whose level is equal to one-half the ranger's class level. Natures Blessing: :: spelllike ability: At 11th level and higher, the ranger can use a standard action to add a +4 bonus to his constitution, dexterity or wisdom score. This ability may be used once per day, and its effect lasts for 1 minute per class level. Improved Combat Style (Ex): : At 6th level, a ranger’s aptitude in his chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves. : If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Manyshot feat, : even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As before, the benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Woodland Stride (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a ranger may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. Swift Tracker (Ex): : Beginning at 8th level, a ranger can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. : He takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Evasion (Ex): : At 9th level, a ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. : If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack : that normally deals half damage on a successful save, : he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the ranger is wearing light armor or no armor. : A helpless ranger does not gain the benefit of evasion. Combat Style Mastery (Ex): : At 11th level, a ranger’s aptitude in his chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves again. : If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Precise Shot feat, : even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Greater Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As before, the benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Camouflage (Ex): : A ranger of 13th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): : While in any sort of natural terrain, a ranger of 17th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed.